When stacking pieces of furniture such as chests of drawers, a sheet having viscosity and elasticity is conventionally inserted between the chests of drawers so as to absorb vibration in order to stabilize the movement of the furniture. Patent Document 1 indicated below refers a method to use a vibration control sheet integrating zinc fiber and organic polymer. Patent Document 2 indicated below refers a method to form rubber film between an upper standing stone and a base stone of a gravestone. Patent Document 3 indicated below discloses a method to insert a flexible adhesive agent and elastic buffer material between the upper standing stone and the base stone of a gravestone. Patent Document 4 indicated below additionally suggests a method to prevent a gravestone from collapsing by engaging metal bars that run through the upper-standing stone and the base stone of a gravestone. However, it is complicated to produce and install such stones. Non-patent document 1 indicated below teaches that to realize a seismic isolation structure, it is necessary to attenuate or dampen the energy caused by an earthquake, and that laminated materials made of rubber and steel are effective. The related Patent Document 5 indicated below is also available.    Patent Document 1: Japanese utility model application No. S54-11964    Patent Document 2: Japanese utility model application No. H02-53541    Patent Document 3: Japanese patent application No. H11-93460    Patent Document 4: Japanese patent application No. 2005-180130    Non-patent Document 1: www.kozosoft.co.jp/gijyutu/s20.htm    Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent No: 2589727
However, if the aforementioned methods are adopted to stabilize heavy articles such as gravestones, furniture or refrigerators, the sheets to be placed under them or interlaid will break due to the heavy weight of the articles, and eventually the tip-resistant effect will deteriorate. Also, the method shown in Document 4 above, is still complicated.